A Comedy Of Sorts
by DemonOfTheKnight
Summary: Gabriel is a stand up comic with an amazing talent for keeping his audience entertained, even when his jokes aren't that funny. It had been years since he had come back to his hometown and, if he was honest, he and his brother, Castiel, were dreading it. Could the Winchester brothers help take their minds of the past and painful memories? Sabriel and Destiel One-shot.


**So this is the first story I have wrote in a while, so go easy on me. Its just a little one shot to get me back into the swing of things. If you like it, I'll maybe add a sequel to it. So please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks x. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Supernatural. If I did, the show would be boring because they would have a stress free life, filled with lots of sex. Also have to throw up a disclaimer for Gabriel's stand up. I'm not good at writing stand up comedy so these jokes are taken from some of my favourite comedians. Hopefully you wont kill me if you recognise them. Thanks again x.**

* * *

Chapter 1 A Comedy Of Sorts

"I can't believe you dragged me to this!" Dean huffed as he and his brother, Sam, joined the queue outside the theatre. Sam smirked as he handed over their tickets and made his way inside. Dean trailing along behind him.

"Come on! We haven't seen Gabriel in over ten years. It'd be nice to catch up with him." He insisted. Dean merely rolled his eyes and glanced around at the crowd. He couldn't deny that Gabriel really seemed to have a following. People were shuffling around, getting drinks, chatting and some already heading to find their seats. A small gap in the crowds allowed the older Winchester's eyes to land on the bar in the far corner.

"Ha! Well, if I have to suffer this, I might as well get a drink out of it." Sam grinned at Dean as he made a beeline for the bar. At least if he had a drink he might loosen up and even, Heaven forbid, enjoy himself.

It was true, it had been a long time since they had crossed paths with any of the Novak family. Gabriel was the only one who Sam could remember in great detail. Mostly because he liked to clown around, play practical jokes and just adored being the centre of attention. Also, Sam couldn't deny that he had once had a little bit of a crush on Gabriel. But that was something he would never admit to anyone. There had also been other members of the family that, if he strained his mind enough, he could vaguely remember.

Anna had been studying to become a doctor when they had all met in college. She had always been quite sweet and caring. He'd only ever seen her once at a party, as she had chosen to study and research for her finals more than have, what Gabriel called, the true college experience. Sam was convinced for years that Dean had had a crush on her. How times have changed.

Then there had been Michael. He had been a year ahead of Sam in college, but was studying the same courses. With both of them having aspirations to become lawyers it had given them a lot to talk about. But after a while, Michael had transferred to another school. Sam never discovered the reason for it.

Then finally there had been Castiel, the youngest of the Novak family. Most of the time Sam rarely saw him and when he did, Castiel was mostly quiet and withdrawn. Sam couldn't even remember what he had been studying. Gabriel had explained that his little brother was just shy and awkward. Sam had tried on many occasions to befriend him but Castiel had always responded with short conversation that usually ended with him making a quick exit.

"So? Are we going in or not?" Dean snapped him from his memories. He was standing in front of him with two beers in his hand. Sam gratefully reached for one.

"Hey, hands off!" Dean hissed and pulled the bottle from Sam's reach. "You want one, get your own. This is all for me." He winked and headed towards the doors leading into the main auditorium. Sam chuckled to himself and went to buy a beer.

Making his way in to find Dean, after he collected a drink, he was stopped by one of the ushers.

"Hi, are you doing the questions at the end of the show?" He asked politely and held a card out for Sam to take.

"Questions?" He asked looking down at the phone number on the card.

"First show?" The man asked and Sam replied with a nod. "Ok, during the encore, Novak comes back onto the stage with a cell phone. Send him a text message during the show and if he finds it amusing, or can bounce a joke off of it, then he'll address it to the audience. It's supposed to allow him to get more intimate with the fans." The guy didn't look like he cared much for the idea but Sam happily took the card. Chances were that Gabriel wouldn't remember him, let alone want to talk to him, but it was worth a shot.

* * *

Gabriel stood nervously at the side of the stage, wringing his hands and trying to ignore the tension in his spine. No matter how many cities he visited, or how many shows he did, he always felt nervous before walking onto the stage. But this one seemed just a little more terrifying than the others. Because this was his home town. The place he had fled for bigger and better things. There would more than likely be people here who knew him. Old family friends, college companions and the many, many people who had hoped he would fail. He should be walking onto that stage with his head held high. Instead he wanted to grab the nearest paper bag and breathe deeply.

A soft hand on his shoulder caused him to almost jump out of his skin.

"Ten minutes to curtain." Castiel said with a slight smile. "You doing all right?"

"Fine, fine…just…" He couldn't find the words to explain, but his brother seemed the understand and patted his shoulder again.

"You can do this. Remember you've worked bars and shows where you've had bottles and plastic cutlery thrown at your head. This is nothing." He tried to sound as reassuring as possible but the idea of being back home was as nerve wracking to him as it was to Gabriel.

"Yeah, cos back then we weren't special enough to break out the silverware." Gabriel attempted to lighten the mood, but it barely made a dent in the tension between them.

Both of them had left home together when their father had threatened to disown them unless they sorted their lives out. In other words…stop being gay. Gabriel had been the first to come out to the family. Never fearful of the consequences. Castiel had found some sort of inner confidence through his brother's admittance and, while most of them had been screaming at Gabriel, he loudly pronounced that he was gay too. Gabriel had stared at him with so much gratitude that it made sleeping under a bridge that night seem like it was worth it.

They had struggled through a lot of things. But Castiel was now working as his road manager and the two of them had a well adjusted life. Never feeling like they needed more than each other.

Gabriel took a few more breaths, constantly praying in his mind. He didn't care if any old college buddies or childhood friends were sat in that audience. He just hoped with everything he had that no blood relation had come to watch in disgust of what he had made of himself. He accepted the glass of whiskey from Castiel, letting it slide down his throat and feeling the burn as it went.

"Only one." Castiel replied when Gabriel held out the glass for another. "Dutch courage." Gabriel took a deep breath again, feeling that buzz beginning right before he went on stage. The confidence outweighing the fear. _I'll show 'em. If their sat in that audience, I'll show 'em what Cassie and I have done!_

He accepted the microphone and waited to be introduced onto the stage.

* * *

Sam was convinced he had cracked a rib at some point from laughing and Gabriel had barely been on the stage for five minutes. He chanced and look over just in time to see Dean wipe a tear from his eye and a failed attempt to cover the fact that he was having a good time. Gabriel was funny. Funnier than he had been at college and, even then, he could hold the small group of friends he had in gleeful entertainment.

"_I am very happy to be here folks. Its not just because it nice to finally visit my home town. But if I wasn't here I'd just be at home crying. I'm not depressed or anything but I live alone and I just get so bored. I used to live with my brother, Castiel, but he has a slight touch of OCD…no strike that he has severe OCD and inevitably threw me out of the flat because I put Coco pops in his slippers. He was so angry as he went to put them all into the bin…counting them in individually as he did so." _He added a sarcastic eye roll at this joke because it only stirred part of the crowd. That seemed to shake them to life and had them buckled in two again.

Sam looked around at the other people in the audience. Many of them had tissues in their hands trying to contain their own laughter, even as the rest of the crowd roared around them. But he couldn't help noticing a man sat in the far corner eyes like steel on the shorter man bouncing around the stage. His lips were pressed tight together and he was looking somewhat angry and out of place. The woman next to him continuously placed a hand on his arm and looked like she was trying to encourage him.

It took Sam few moments to recognise them. It was Gabriel's parents. He had heard rumours that Gabriel had been kicked out of their home, but for reasons he didn't know. For now, he turned his attention back to the comedy and tried to ignore the tension seeping out of the man.

* * *

"I love people. How could you not?" Gabriel teased and continued to move backwards and forwards around the stage. It seemed to be the constant enthusiasm from the crowd that caused this. The more they laughed, the more hyper he became. It sometimes took a warning look from his brother to get him to slow down, insisting that the cameras couldn't keep up with him.

"I love hearing the mindless conversations from people. You might just overhear them talking to a friend or something and that sets the bar and you want to hear more. But then you might be classed as a stalker and, honestly, I've got enough to worry about without that on my case as well." A few chuckles. "The other day I was at the train station. There were two girls standing having a chat and one of them was clearly experiencing the walk of shame. Except there was no shame about this lovely young woman. I was just stepping onto the train when all I heard was '_Honestly, Kelly, his dick was so big I wanted to phone you!'_." A woman in the front row choked on her beer and some of it dribbled down her chin.

"Classy lady." Gabriel winked at her and jumped from the stage, cheekily offering his sleeve so she could wipe her mouth. "Now in that moment I would like to think that a lot of you were on my side when I tell you I had an inner debate. Stay on the platform, freeze my ass off and hear the rest of this disgustingly glorious conversation. Or get on the train and return to the boredom that is, in fact, my reality." He looked around, fully aware that most people were dying to hear that rest of the what the young tart had said. "Well, unfortunately the frost bite on my balls won out and I boarded the train."

He cast his eyes around the room again, taking in the faces of delight and relishing in the fact that he was the one that caused it. It was all going so well until his eyes landed on the far corner. He froze. He couldn't help it. Of all the people he had seen in the crowds at his shows. And he had seen all sorts. He never, in a million years, believed he would see the very man who had caused him so much stress through his youth. He couldn't open his mouth…couldn't speak. The audience were starting to pick up on this. Some of them even turning in their seats to see what had caught his eye.

Castiel realised quickly enough that Gabriel was in danger. He couldn't just drop the curtain, as that would have been too obvious. He carefully peaked around the edge of the stage, but his position made it impossible for him to see what had spooked his older brother. Gabriel turned to glance at him and Castiel immediately saw the fear in his eyes. He didn't need to ask what was wrong, didn't need to signal for an answer. He just new…their father was in the audience.

Gabriel turned back sharply to the crowd. Sweat beginning to form on his body and that had nothing to do with the stage lights.

_Get it together. Don't let him get to you! Snap out of it, Gabe!_ He mentally scolded himself for what seemed like eternity, but really only lasted a few seconds. He closed his eyes and counted to five. Letting the fear slowly slip away. When he reopened them, he had a new fire dancing in them.

"You know, people often ask me where my sense of humour came from. Especially people who have had the misfortune of meeting my boring little brother." He smirked at Castiel who gave a mock expression of hurt in return. "I have to say though, I think it honestly came from my parents." He didn't dare look in their direction as he uttered those words. "But whereas my sense of humour brings joy and happiness, their sense of humour brought nothing but fear. I'll give you an example."

"When I was a child, my family and I were on holiday. Cant remember where and not important to this tale. I was taking some rubbish to the bin shoot late at night. I was quite young and feeling very proud of myself. So I decided 'I'm having a skip', so I skipped back to the hotel room." He then proceeded to skip in the campest fashion possible, wiggling his ass and getting a few laughs and wolf whistles from the crowd. "But as I rounded the corner, a werewolf and a demon appeared, screaming in my face. Well I shit myself…mid skip, this was not a proud moment for me." The audience laughed uncontrollably at this and Gabriel's own smile was firmly back on his face. "So I guess that also explains the twitchy effect my body has because I'm constantly nervous and always looking over my shoulder. Just because my parents found some twisted fun in scaring, quite literally, the crap out of me every chance they got."

* * *

Sam cheered along with everyone else in a standing ovation, as Gabriel took a bow and walked off the stage. He pulled out his cell phone and immediately punched in a number and message. He then sat back in his seat and waited nervously for Gabriel to walk back on the stage.

* * *

"I cant do the encore. I need to get out of here!" Gabriel insisted. He tugged the top few buttons of his collar free and breathed deeply. The last of his energy and strength had disappeared and all that was left now was a man afraid of dragging up the past.

"Ok, we're done." Castiel replied and guided him back to his changing room.

Gabriel could feel the phone going off in his pocket as hundreds of text messages starting pouring in. He couldn't think about that now. He needed air.

Castiel gave him time to change his shirt and then dragged him outside, pushing him into the back of a taxi and instructing him to go straight to the hotel and get some rest. Once the taxi started to pull away from the theatre, he put his head in his hands and took a few more shaky breaths. The phone vibrated again in his pocket and he slowly pulled it out and began flicking threw the messages.

_Gabriel, if you were God for a day what would you do? _Oh he could write a whole set on what he would do.

_Gabriel, how would you pass the time if you had to give up sex for life? _Masturbate! Honestly that's the quickest answer he had ever come up with.

_Gabriel, I just ate five family sized bags of Cheetos while watching your show. Is my stomach going to rupture in my sleep? Am I going to die? _He blinked a few times, not a hundred percent sure he had read that one right. He was actually tempted to reply with 'you would have more luck farting a hole through concrete', but he thought better of it.

_Hi Gabriel, you probably wont remember me. But we went to the same college. _Gabriel sighed at this one. He knew there would have been at least one out there. _My name is Sam Winchester and I just thought it would be great to catch up with you if you had the time. _Gabriel almost swallowed his tongue at the name. Sam Winchester?! God how could he forget him. The kid had been smart, alarmingly tall and always trailing along behind his older brother. Gabriel had always had a soft spot for Sam. Thought he was a great kid.

He also couldn't help remembering the way Castiel had drooled over Sam's older brother, Dean. Honestly, Gabriel believed that Dean could have pushed Castiel into oncoming traffic and he would have just crawled back, begging Dean to kiss it better.

His hands shook slightly as he hit the reply button.

_Sam, sorry for not staying after the show. The crowd was tougher than usual and I was a little beat. I'm staying at the Red Horse Hotel in town. If you aren't too busy, we could meet for a drink. Bring Dean if he's with you. X_

He hit send and then quickly facepalmed himself when he spotted the kiss at then end. How they hell had he managed to let that slip in there! _FUCK!_

* * *

"Gabriel, I am exhausted, we have to get up for an early flight tomorrow and you know what I'm like if I don't get enough sleep." Castiel insisted as he tried to get free of the hand wrapped around his wrist.

"I already called and booked us onto a later flight, paid out of my own pocket. You're welcome. Believe me you are not going to regret this." He grinned back and pulled Castiel towards the bar, ignoring his pleas to be set free.

He knew the exact moment when his brother spotted the Winchesters. He fell silent and began opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Gabriel grinned at him again in an 'I told you so' manner and pulled him over to the bar.

"Sam?" Gabriel said gently and the tall man turned in his seat. He stood to pull him into a hug and Gabriel gasped when his face ended up planted in Sam's chest. "Damn, boy, what the hell have you been eating? Miracle grow?!"

"You're tellin' me." Dean smirked and shook Gabriel's hand, his eyes then falling on Castiel. "Hey, Cas, good to see you too." Castiel jumped slightly and then smiled at Dean.

_Guess old crushes can be resurfaced. _Gabriel mused as he saw the blush creep slowly up his brother's face. _Well this is going to be an interesting night._

* * *

Sometime during the night Sam found himself at one side of the bar, alone with Gabriel. Dean and Castiel had insisted on needing fresh air and had disappeared outside.

"So how have you been?" Gabriel asked. "You make it as a big time lawyer?" Sam felt his cheeks heat up, amazed that Gabriel had remembered this fact about him.

"Yeah, sort of. Still working my way up through the firm, but things are going well for me. What about you? I saw your parents in the audience. Must be nice having them there for support." Sam regretted the words as soon as he said them. Gabriel's face darkened and he took a long sip of his beer. "I'm sorry, Gabe, I didn't realise it was a bad topic."

"Its ok." He sighed and set his beer down._ Might as well get it over with. _"My parents weren't too happy when Castiel and I came out of the metaphorical closet." He replied and watched nervously as Sam digested the info.

"I'd heard rumours to be honest." Sam replied and stared down at his beer. "It doesn't seem fair. Our parents were fine with it. I mean, our dad took a little time to adjust, but he came round to the idea." Gabriel had been taking another sip of beer and proceeded to spray it over Sam's shirt.

"Your gay?!" He asked in shock.

"Yeah, I thought you knew." Sam muttered, as he grabbed a napkin to try and salvage his shirt.

"Not a clue, kiddo." He pointedly ignored Sam's groan at the old nickname. "Wait! What about Dean?"

"Dean's bisexual…why?" Sam asked, as Gabriel began to chuckle.

"Oh dear, poor Cassie is going to get eaten alive."

* * *

Castiel couldn't quite explain how it had happened. He and Dean had decided to go for a drive. They had pulled up at a view point over the city, were reminiscing about old times and Cas was actually surprised by how relaxed he was in Dean's company. He had just placed his beer gently on the hood of the car when suddenly a pair of lips were on his. Dean cupped his face with one hand and held the back of his head with the other. Castiel gasped in shock, eyes wide at what was happening. But before he could react, it was over.

"Shit!" Dean gasped and quickly pulled away from him. "Shit! I'm so sorry, Cas. Must be the beer or something. Sorry, it wont happen again." Castiel frowned at him for a moment. Looking up at Dean's nervous expression and already missing the feel of his lips against his. How many times had he fantasized about this moment. As Gabriel had always said, '_Get your head out of your ass and go for it!' _

"That would be unfortunate, Dean, as I rather enjoyed it." He stated and stood up moving towards the taller man with a confidence he didn't know he possessed.

In the next moment he was grabbing Dean by the front of his shirt and kissing him for all he was worth. Once Dean got over the shock of Castiel actually wanting this, he pushed him back towards the car until he was almost straddling him over the hood.

"Dean.." Cas moaned, as Dean moved his lips to his neck. "As much as I am enjoying this, would it not be wiser to move to somewhere less public?" He asked and jumped as Dean nipped at his throat.

"When was the last time you did something adventurous, Cas?" Dean teased against his skin and started unbuttoning his shirt, kissing an invisible path down his chest.

Cas couldn't believe this was happening. Dean Winchester actually wanted him. How was that possible?

"When did you know?" He asked, dreading the thought that he might destroy the moment. But Dean merely glanced up as he swiped his tongue across Cas' navel and smiled.

"That time you brought that small towel with you to swim class. Didn't exactly leave much to the imagination." Dean smirked and moved back slightly to start tugging on Cas' trousers.

"That was Gabriel's fault!" Cas hissed, as Dean's fingers grazed his half hard cock. "He switched them as a joke."

Dean sniggered slightly at the memory. But oh, how many times he had stroked himself at the image of Cas looking like a deer caught in the headlights. With a towel that barely wrapped around him, trying to conceal what Dean was now about to discover.

He got Castiel's trousers and boxers down to his knees and watched as he wriggled and gasped against the cool night air. His dick twitched and he moaned, moving closer to Dean, desperate for friction. Dean eventually took pity on him and lowered his head.

"Oh! Fuck, Dean!" He cried out and then immediately bit his hand to try and cover the sounds.

"Maybe soon." Dean smirked at him before taking his length in his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat. He placed one hand on Cas' hips, keeping him from bucking into his mouth, while the other hand smoothed up his chest and neck before resting gently on his cheek.

Cas was seeing stars, almost unaware of the sweet gesture from Dean as he tried desperately to keep quiet. Dean moaned around his cock, letting it slip deeper into his throat before pulling back and swirling his tongue around the head and sucking the pre cum that leaked out.

"Dean, please…so close…please." Cas almost screamed in frustration when Dean pulled off him completely. He kissed up his body until he reached his lips, barely touching them.

"Get in the back." He whispered and Cas shook slightly, not even sure if he was capable of walking at this point. He stood awkwardly, his legs wobbling, and moved towards the back seat of the car. He climbed in and lay on his back, watching with wide eyes as Dean stripped of his jacket and shirt.

"Oh." He gasped when he saw Dean's muscles. They looked like Gods had carved them.

"Like what you see?" Dean teased and Cas scowled at him.

"Stop with the delaying and get in here, or I'll finish on my own." Dean was in the car and on top of him in seconds.

"Cant have that now can we." He said and swallowed anymore of Castiel's words, as he sealed their lips again.

* * *

Sam and Gabriel sat looking at each other, then at the walls, then the floor and then Gabriel found the ceiling fascinating while Sam admired a weird painting of a goat man. The bar had closed a few hours ago so they had bought some last drinks and headed up to Gabriel's room to catch up some more. The problem was, they had discussed everything from their families, to their favourite books, to the latest political injustice, to the new work Gabriel had for the stage. Now they were both sat there, trying to ignore the fact that they were both straining in their trousers.

Sam knew he had had a thing for Gabriel when they were younger. It hadn't been a full on crush but he could always admire how good looking the guy was. But now, years later, that little crush had sparked into full blown lust and he was trying to rid his brain of all the dirty images he was conjuring up.

Gabriel, currently sat trying to pick and invisible stain out of his fingernail was suffering the same problem. As a kid, Sam had always been quite lanky and cute…in an adorable kid brother kind of way. But now, Gabriel thought to himself, if Sam was his brother then there would be a severe risk of incest.

"How about some music?" Gabriel asked suddenly causing Sam to jump slightly.

"Sure." He replied and Gabriel moved over to the small hotel radio and turned it on.

"_Hey baby, when we are together. Doing things…that we love. Every time your near I feel like I'm Heaven. Feeling high. I don't want to let go, girl. I just need you to know girl-" _"Nope!" Gabriel yelped and immediately changed the station.

"_I wanna have sex on the beach, come on move your body-" _"No!" He huffed and flipped it again.

"_Now I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it-" _"Fuck off!" He raged and turned the radio off again. He turned around, red faced, to see Sam trying to cover his laughter.

"Why is this so awkward?" He asked in amusement.

"Well, two gay men, one bed and sexy music. Sounds like the start of a porno I watched last week." Gabriel mused with a grin and moved back over to sit down again.

"Did you enjoy it?" Sam asked and Gabriel did a double take at the blush that was creeping up the younger man's cheeks.

"I can think of better things to get off to." He replied softly.

"Like what?" Sam asked, feeling his hands start to shake with a desperate need to reach out and touch.

"You." That was all it took for the two of them to stand up and collide against each other. Sam bent his head and captured Gabriel's lips against his own, dipping him back slightly and causing Gabriel to flail his arms.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked in a panic, as he released him.

"I'm not the woman here, Kiddo." Gabriel hooked his foot under Sam's and caused him to topple onto the bed. Sam bounced against the mattress before looking up at him with a grin.

"Good. I hate taking the lead." He smirked, as Gabe climbed on top of him.

"Oh Sammy, you and I were meant for each other."

* * *

Castiel felt like he was going to lose his mind. Dean had him pinned to the seat of the car, his bare skin sticking the leather and all he could do was whimper and gasp, as Dean slowly pushed three fingers into him.

"Dean, please, _fuck_! I'm ready." Dean was completely naked on top of him and Cas wanted more than anything to reach out and touch him. But Dean had ordered him not to move. An order Cas was afraid to deny.

"Wrap your legs around me." Dean said, tugging on Cas' hips slightly so he was laid out flat against the seat. He did as instructed and gasped when he felt Dean push into him. Too slow, still too damn slow.

Dean leaned forward and kissed him, hands still gripping his hips, preventing him from moving.

"God, Cas, you feel so good. Could do this forever." Dean mumbled against his lips.

"You can." Cas replied, completely delirious of the fact that he had said it out loud. But it appeared to have triggered something in Dean and he began to rock harder into him.

"Mine!" He hissed and angled his hips trying to find that spot that would make Cas cry out.

"There! Fuck, Dean!" He yelped as Dean began to pound into him. Hitting his prostate almost every time.

Cas was seeing stars and wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders, desperate for something to hold onto.

"Come for me, Cas. Let me hear you." He screamed Dean's name as he came, coating their stomachs and feeling his body going limp beneath him. His arms were slipping against the sweat on their bodies. He pulled Dean closer and lightly nipped his ear.

"Come on, Dean. Fill me." Dean groaned and Cas felt him empty inside him. His weight gave out and he slumped against Cas, still buried inside him. They stayed like that for several minutes until Cas began to feel a dull ache starting in his back. "Dean, roll over."

Dean mumbled something incoherent and pulled out of him, rolling onto his side as best he could.

"Did you mean it?" Cas asked once he had caught his breath. He felt that normal fear after a one night stand. That awkward way of saying goodbye when you thought it was going to be something more.

"Yeah. I did." Dean replied and gently kissed his lips. "It'll be tough with you on the road with Gabe. But we can work something out." Cas moved closer to him and curled against his side. Dean reached up and opened the window slightly, letting some cool air around their bodies.

"You boys think you could take it somewhere else?" Cas immediately grabbed his coat in a vain attempt to cover himself.

"No problem, officer." Dean replied smugly. He looked down at Cas and laughed at the way he had tried to pull his coat out from under Dean's ass.

"What?" He snapped angrily.

"It's the damn towel all over again." Dean laughed and then yelped when Cas prodded him on the side.

It took another ten minutes for them to detangle. Mostly because Cas had taken delight and revenge in knowing that Dean was ticklish.

* * *

Gabriel couldn't believe his luck. Finally things were going his way. His night had started out great, gone to hell in a heartbeat and yet now here he was, with a gorgeous man beneath him. A man who was giving him full permission do to whatever he liked. Nothing could ruin this moment.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"Somebody up there hates me!" Gabriel snapped from where he was currently trying to remove Sam's underwear with his teeth.

"Ignore it!" Sam gasped.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

Gabriel pulled away, ignoring the guilt he felt when he heard Sam's pained whimper. He held a hand up, signalling that Sam better stay where he damn well was, and headed for the door.

_So help me, Cas, if this is you're wanting a heart to heart about what to do about your Dean crush…I will rip off your dick and beat you to death with it!_ He internally raged as he wrenched the door open.

Never in a million years did he expect the person on the other side of the door to be his mother.

"Gabriel." She said softly. He could tell she wanted to do something. Though he wasn't entirely sure if it was to hug him or beat him.

"Helen." He stated coldly. It had been years since he or Cas had called them mum and dad.

"I just wanted…well I…" She bit her lip and he could see tears forming in her eyes. "Gabriel, what happened back…when your father got so angry. I should have done more…for you and Castiel but…"

"You were afraid of him!" He snapped back at her.

"In a way, yes." She replied. "But he's changed." Gabriel glared at her like she had lost her mind. "He didn't think you would want to see him. I said I'd speak to you first. We want you to come over tomorrow. So we can talk…no fighting. I promise." He crossed his arms over his bare chest, now only realising that he was only clad in his boxers.

"What makes you think we would want to step back into that house?" He asked with venom.

"Please." She begged. "Its been ten years. I've worried about you two everyday. Please just an hour, that's all I ask."

Gabriel contemplated this. Fully aware that Sam was lying on the bed just a few feet away. That's when an idea struck him.

"I'll come on the condition that I can bring my boyfriend." He stated flatly. She looked startled for a moment and then blushed.

"Well…I suppose…I mean your father might not…" She stopped at his angry glare. "I'll talk to him. Would you ask Castiel to join you?"

"I cant make promises for him. But I'll ask." He replied. "If that's everything, I have a half naked man I really need to get back to." He then, non too gently, closed the door in her face.

When he walked back into the bedroom, Sam was almost fully dressed again.

"Hey, what gives?!" He yelled.

"I'm not going to be your bit on the side, Gabriel!" Sam hissed and sat down to pull his shoes on. Gabriel took his opportunity and stepped between his legs. But Sam refused to look at him.

"You would never be…" Then it clicked. Sam thought he had a boyfriend. "Hey, do you want to meet my parents tomorrow?" Sam's head snapped up so fast, Gabriel feared he would have whiplash.

"You want…me to go?" He asked.

"Well, who did you think?" Gabriel smirked and pushed him back onto the bed. He didn't think anything would come of talking to his parents. But maybe he could persuade Sam to re-christen their bed while everyone had afternoon tea. Now there was comedy gold.

**Ok so definitely rusty. But hopefully for my first story in a while this didn't bore you to death. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
